


Миражи

by tarakihi



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Other, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тенко был в магазинчике чем-то вроде лисицы-оборотня, как и большая часть "чего-то", которое там водилось. Леон там просто был. Иногда. <br/>Текст является АУ-зарисовкой на неопределённый момент времени после окончания первого десятка томов, дальше автор почти не читал мангу. На что в канонной версии стали похожи эти двое после того, как Ди ушёл, автор поэтому не в курсе. <br/>Может, могло быть и так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Миражи

***

Воздух осторожно тычется в лёгкие – словно спрашивает, можно ли…  
Можно.  
Вместе с кислородом в тело вливается волна странного свинцового гула, спотыкаясь на сгибах затёкшего перетянутого тела.   
Придётся открыть глаза.  
Слабый свет, серовато-охристые стены. Покосившийся деревянный шкаф у одной. Едва заметный запах пыли и какого-то антисептика.  
Похоже на недорогую комнату на съём. Скорее всего.  
Что-то слишком знакомо.  
Я лежу на голом матраце, изогнувшись, как небрежно брошенная тряпичная кукла. Но насколько я знаю, куклам редко завязывают руки за спиной. А тонкая верёвка вгрызается в запястья.  
Тело завёрнуто в тонкий длинный халат. Последнее, что помню до того – на мне была другая одежда.  
Изогнувшись, без жалости протаскиваю колени между локтей, умудрившись не оторвать себе кистей. Насчёт суставов не уверен, но теперь чуть легче.  
Подношу руки к глазам. Крепкая верёвка, лайкровая, ядовито-зеленого цвета. Зубами пробую её на крепость. Увы. Я не удивлён. И не слабо, и не вкусно, и не…  
И тут только понимаю.  
С моих губ стёрта помада, с лица весь грим – я осторожно касаюсь его пальцами. На пальцах – ни следа лака, ни серебристой тени от колец, закрывавших их больше чем наполовину. Волосы расплетены, кажется, даже расчёсаны. Насквозь просто. Вынуты серьги из мочек ушей.   
А поморгав, я понимаю, что не чувствую линз в глазах.   
И слабый, вездесущий запах антисептика…  
\- Здесь твои стекляшки.  
Я вздрагиваю и быстро поворачиваюсь на другую сторону.  
Но человек не двигается.  
Сидит за чистым деревянным столом у другой стены, держит в руках сигарету. Смотрит на меня – туман в глазах, пелена. И дыма не нужно таким глазам.  
Единственное, что стоит на краю стола – пустая бутылка и почти полный стакан. На дне бессильно мерцают мои линзы.   
\- Это водка. – Я не успеваю решить, спрашиваю его или и так понятно. Мне, в общем, видно, что с ними сталось.  
\- Спирт, - спокойно отвечает человек.  
Я вздыхаю. Больше их не надеть. Зато у человека на двух пальцах свежая корочка свернувшейся крови. Цена за то, что он сумел их снять, не разрезав мне глаз.  
Хотел бы я знать, как.  
\- Тебя так волнуют эти игрушки? – спрашивает человек. Его голос звучит почти безразлично, и иногда он моргает, чтобы взмутить начинающую оседать седую завесу в глазах.  
\- Ты их убил совсем. Так что нет.  
Они сделаны из стекла с краями тоньше волоса – если неправильно за них взяться, изранишься или ослепнешь. Но спиртом уже почти растворило яркий мерцающий цвет, и теперь в них нет проку.  
Человек безразлично смотрит на меня. Верёвка слегка грызёт содранную кожу на руках.  
А потом он говорит мне – всё ещё мимо меня, глухо через свою завесу.  
\- С каких пор ты говоришь мне – ты?

Я не очень хорошо помню, что было до этого – но последние несколько месяцев я выступал в маленьком почти-театре. Так называл его мой хозяин – почти-театр. Он говорил – реквизит есть, репертуар есть (ах, как мне нравилось помогать ему сочинять маленькие сценарии так, как будто они уже были, а он их просто вспоминает). Актёров только нет – вместо них я.   
«Ты чудесный зверёк, - улыбался мне этот человек, когда мы ехали в его машине из магазинчика, а за нами развевались невидимые ленты шафранного аромата. – Парень вообще представляет, что ты такое? Условия, контракты… Да хоть десять условий, мне не жалко! А ты не бойся, я же знаю, зверёк, что ты чудо, и как с тобой обращаться. Слушай меня. Ты знаешь, что такое театр?»  
Он знал, зачем брал меня с собой. Ди тоже это знал, но он тогда промолчал, отпуская меня прочь.  
«Ах, какой лисёнок!» - сказала нам высокая дама в дверях магазинчика. А мой хозяин подмигнул мне и осторожно звякнул подвеской в моём ухе.  
Он мне понравился, да и не стали бы меня отдавать человеку, с которым мне будет плохо. Я изображал для них самых разных существ, почти не замечая, - а ему придумывал и показывал вместе с ним всех их и ещё разных. Редкие люди видели, какой я бываю, - а он не просто видел. Ему было важнее то, что я могу. Человек, одержимый идеей театра и неспособный организовать даже себе подобных – не понимают, говорил он мне. Не понимают, что от них нужно. Люди не понимают, куклы не слушаются – а ведь так просто…   
И я показывал, как, - а он приходил в восторг, называл меня чудом и выполнял всякие просьбы, умудряясь не забывать условий контракта.   
Редкие люди. Может быть, он не сорвался бы ещё годы – это было бы так удобно и понятно…  
Я быстро научился понимать его, почти не думая о том, что мы изображаем на этот раз. А когда мы не выступали на мелких сценах и в чужих домах, а просто куда-то ехали или где-то жили – это было одно и то же – я ходил с ним в кольцах, в браслетах и подвесках, замотанный в шёлк, как куклы в старых сундуках и раскрашенный ещё сильнее. Забавно. Иногда люди говорили с ним про его ручную лисицу. Или горностая. Или ещё что-то…  
А он усмехался и поправлял на мне пряди волос прямо у них на глазах.   
Линзы разного цвета он сделал мне по моей просьбе тоже – я рассказал, какое нужно стекло и как раскрасить.   
Зачем, он не спрашивал. Да и кто бы из них запомнил…

А сейчас другой человек прижимает меня за горло к голому пыльному матрацу неизвестно где. Смотрит в меня своими безумными поседевшими глазами, ломает себе лицо – и ничего не может поделать. Я молчу, пока получается дышать.  
Он меня таким и увидел после нашего очередного почти-спектакля. Где-то на площади, мы выступаем там, где захочется хозяину, - пять зданий, два фонтана и наша небольшая сцена. Люди уже расходились, насмотревшись на то, как танцует под флейту хозяина серебристый журавль. А этот – вдруг вынырнул из толпы, словно его несло течением мимо, и случайно он нашёл за что зацепиться.  
За меня.  
И я весь отразился в нём тогда – кипы шёлковых обёрток, глаза сверкают на солнце цветными контрастными каплями, колокольцы на руках и тёмные штрихи на белой маске-лице…  
Наверное, я слишком мало видел безумных до него.  
Я так и не понял до конца, что едва не вырвалось из него через глаза и дёрнувшееся горло. Что-то холоднее страха, горячее злобы, острее жажды. Не знаю. Я мало интересуюсь тем, что чувствуют люди и какими именами это зовут…  
Потом на минуту человек исчез в толпе. А что случилось после этого – я не помню.

\- Ты, - выдыхает он. Я по-прежнему не понимаю. Наверное, они все сперва сходят с ума, а потом только…  
\- Что за дрянь?!  
Он сам снял с меня одежду, грим, линзы даже вынул, уничтожил. Не хочет смотреть, как нужно. Видеть того, что показываю. А я так старался.  
Я смотрю ему в глаза, не отрываясь. Помню его, конечно же. Об этом человеке тогда думал Ди, и говорил мне не раз…   
Только тогда глаза у него были не седые, а синие, и ему приходилось прятаться за дымом своих сигарет. Теперь вот не нужно.  
Я смотрю ему в глаза, и едва разбираю, что там отражается. Бледный, почти безликий я – но секунду ещё подержит меня так, и я уже вижу, как туманом в его глазах меняются очертания лица, проступает быстро оживающим штрихом алая улыбка, а из глубины глаз вспыхивает на миг…  
Человек с размаху бьёт меня по лицу и что-то шипит. Не больно, но перед глазами всё успевает сдёрнуться, как плёнка – а его искажённое лицо тут же возникает рядом.   
Не нужно, значит. Жаль.  
Убедившись, что моё лицо больше не меняется, он чуть отодвигается от меня, продолжая придерживать за шею.  
\- Господи, - сухо трещит его голос из ломкого горла. – А я-то уже подумал…  
Всё-таки ломается тихим треском, а человек отшвыривает меня в сторону – несильно, как ту самую куклу, которым не вяжут руки верёвками. Которых не ловят вообще, пока не принимают за что-то живое и нужное.  
Я, наверное, живой. Но верёвка как-то незаметно соскальзывает с моих кистей, а человек, не глядя больше мне в глаза, тяжёлым шагом возвращается за свой стол.  
\- Галлюцинация чёртова. Вы там все такие были, я помню. На кой хрен ты мне явился.  
Вряд ли это вопрос. Но люди такие странные. Я давно не тешу себя иллюзиями – не понимаю их. Слишком часто. Но обещания нужно выполнять.  
И я говорю ему:  
\- Он просил меня… когда мы с тобой встретимся.  
И снова что-то дёргается в нём – какая-то жутко натянутая верёвка, какой-то жгучий кусок льда внутри – на мои слова и голос, человек вздрагивает, не отрываясь пялится на меня. И на секунду глаза у него становятся, какие я смутно помню – без завесы, обнажённые, как будто…  
\- Позаботиться о тебе. Если я сумею.  
Человек моргает. Раз, другой.  
\- Но кажется, у меня не вышло. Жаль.   
На самом деле, мне кажется, я слышу тихий треск льда.   
Но он опускает голову так низко, что уже не рассмотреть, на что похож этот кусочек безумия в людях. Что-то знакомое. Наверное, он всё-таки не станет моим новым хозяином.   
Мне, в общем, нет большой разницы. Я выполнил обещанное?..  
\- Пошли вы. Все. С вашим… - шепчет он совсем глухо.   
Я чувствую запах тяжёлого дыма, пыли и чего-то обеззараживающего. Нет, не помню…  
Человек тихо задевает локтем стакан на столе.  
Тот легко падает вниз, и в луже на полу остаются мерцать два кусочка тонкого стекла.


End file.
